dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anderfels
"The Anderfels is a nation of Thedas". So this is not a location. Is it? If so this should go to "Lore" -- Snfonseka I have later noticed that we have taken all of the "Nations" in the "Locations". So I guess this is a standard in categorizing. -- Snfonseka Name of city The city of Nordbotten is mentioned, is this a wink to the Swedish province Norrbotten? Probobly, because the Anderfels represent germany I would say they are sweden to. "Nordbotten is the Swedish name of a region in northen Finland called Peräpohjola (in finish), which in turn is part of the historical province Ostrobothnia. Important to note is not to confuse Nordbotten with the Swedish province Norrbotten." This is written in trivia) Asherinka (talk) 18:16, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Tevinter and Qunari settlements and a crater A number of the settlements listed as part of the Anderfels don't seem to belong. If you side with the Templars in DAI and later pursue the quest Under Her Skin to uncover Calpernia's past, Josephine says that Calpernia's slaver contact in Val Royeaux, Vicinius, is a Tevinter slaver who claims to have been born in the Tevinter city of Vyrantium, but was actually born in Tallo. If Vicinius is a Tevinter citizen born in Tallo, doesn't that mean Tallo is a Tevinter city, not an Anders one? Then there's this source says that Tevinter imports elephants via coastal colonies near the Donarks. By the maps, Tallo would fall into this category. Then there's Sundarin and Qundalon, which we have no info on aside from their names. Qundalon sounds like a Qunari settlement for sure. Sundarin could be anything, Anders, Tevinter, or Qunari for all we know, but if Qundalon to the north and Tallo to the south aren't Anders then why would Sundarin be? Since the maps don't show borders, for all we know the Anderfels have no access at all to the Colean Sea. However there's nothing I can find to say these two are definitively non-Anders cities except for the dissimilarities with the names of other Anders locations. Last is Tallo's Eye, which may be more firmly located in Anders territory, but may not be a settlement at all. The name is found next to a giant crater on the maps, which I think is more likely to be what's being labeled than another settlement with "Tallo" in it. There are other major geographical features pointed out in a similar way, like the volcano Arl Dumat in the Gamordan Peaks, the Hundred Pillars in eastern Tevinter, and the White Spire mountain in far eastern Tevinter/northern Antiva to name a few. (talk) 04:45, December 19, 2014 (UTC) King Wilhelm Augustine??? Guys, What is the source of the Wilhelm Augustine and Prince Baldewin? It was never mentioned in games Thanks -- (talk) 14:37, December 28, 2014 (UTC) provenance I think that Anderfels is based on the Teutonic order AND Ukraine! Ukraine also was steppe frontier and suffered from constant raids.-- (talk) 19:48, May 17, 2015 (UTC)